Burstock
Being a Vitamagus, any number of things could have happened to Volly Burstock throughout her life. She could be 140 for all we know. She may have fought monsters. Lost limbs. These people heal themselves so damn well we would never know. She is a fully qualified, but apparently no longer lisenced, wizard. Meaning she has an incrdible amount of magical power but is not allowed to use it within cities controlled by the GTU, severely limiting her income. Which is probably why you found her in a small town giving herself alcohol poisoning and then healing herself in an endless cycle. After a rocky start, she has joined the crew of the SILVER LINING as their healer and is now a selectable party member. __TOC__ Personality Burstock is broadly pleasent and kind but her own effective immortality and listlessness have made her thoughtless to the needs of others, especially when she is pursuing a sensation she has not experienced before or when she is drunk - which is quite often. Burstock tends to try to make up for her occassional thoughtlessness by buying gifts or trying to be helpful and accomodating in other ways, but she tends to slightly over do it. She seems , for all intents and purposes to be an open book. It is uncertain as to whether she is is ever flirting with people or if she's just like that. She doesn't seem particularly sexual and doesn't seem to embaress easily. For the most part she seems to just be glad to be on the move again, and is excited to be an adventurer once more. Role Burstock is chiefly there to heal party members in combat and when things get too rough. She has yet to find an additional role on the ship but seems eager to help. She seems to think of herself as some form of relationship guide to the player character, Joey Donuts. Combat Healing Burstock has two types of Vitamgus spells, those that can be used in combat and those that she needs to concentrate to do and can only do outside of combat. Unless directed, she will simply do what she thinks is the best course of action each combat round. HEALING BURST which costs 5 mana a turn but heals the whole party for 10 hp. CHANNEL HEAL Burstock focus on one person. It costs her 10 mana a turn but it will heal them for 3d6 a turn. It also slightly increases their armour. BIG TIME Costs 55 mana but it restores 110 hp to one person. So, even if they're on minus hit points, they'll be alright. Any overbleed on their health will count as damage soak for the next turn. ABSORB 5 mana, and she can pull all of someones wounds and ailments onto herself HEAL THYSELF Only heals her, but it also only costs 10 mana and heals 45 hp. This is because a vitamgus knows their own body the best, and the better you know a body, the better you can heal it. BODILY BETRAYAL 15 mana. She can make an opponents body seize up and their muscles stiffen, making them unable to move for one turn. This only works on ternion species though. (Orks, Elves, Humans, Grels) Non Combat healing IMBUE ''' 20 mana, any one food item is infused with healing energy, cosuming it yields 2d6+6 HP '''SENSE LIFE What it says. She can make them glow with lifes radiance to make them easier to see. Costs 15. LAY ON HANDS 20 mana 50 hp. But only out of combat. Sphere Magic Much like the main character, Burstock also has a handful of spells from the 5 spheres of magic. FIZZLE Costs 35 mana, but can be cast as a reaction. Nullifies any one spell before its effects. SMITE Her one truly offensive spell. It conjurs a lightning bolt and does a punishing 60 damage at only 20 mana. But it only works outside. Only effects a single target. Ignores armour. SPLIT STEP 55 Mana allows Burstock pass through surfaces that are up to 1.5 metres thick. WRACK Costs nothing but does 10 damage to the caster for 12 mana WIZARD HANDS Burstock can manipulate objects with her mind as she would with her hands. Cost 10 mana. Mechanics Burstock is either a distraction or a consultant depending on how people play the quest. It is not her intention to disrupt the business or indeed the main characters relations with Highball, but she will respond if he appears to want to be with her instead. She is the first third party member and the appropriate choice for players who want a casual, explorative party member that may make fights take longer but will almost certainly bring everyone home in one piece. If the player persistently neglects Highball, Burstock will start spending more time with her. Trivia Burstock, much like the main character Joey Donuts, is a grel. Half human half elf. Therefore she almost certainly actually has red hair, she has just dyed it. Burstock is already quite buxom but has quite extraordinary thighs She keeps a barrel of neat gin and a selection of berry bushes in her room, apparently crushed berries and gin is her go to treat before sleep or a mission. She also has a cactus. Apparently every morning she violently throws herself against it so that she has to heal her own body. It's a sort of wake up and warm up routine for her. The tattoos on her body can apparently change shape, even if the ones on her face can not. Burstock can apparently fall asleep anywhere. Though persistently braless, Burstock apparently spends quite a lot on underwear. Gallery 063.png|Burstock's room. Good if you need plant life or maps, I guess? 018.png|Burstock apparently values sensations and experience over money and spends it carelessly. burpants.png|Burstock's fancy underwear crushw.png|After a rocky start, Burstock and Highball both agree there is money to be made out there. crushaftermath.png|Dunno if the captain likes the product tho... Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Party Members Category:Humans Category:Vitamagi Category:Gals Category:Crew